Read Prologue (Persona 4)
<'''Return page to 7teen X Persona 4 7 Hours earlier... A Small town called Inaba,After Adachi was arrerted, Yu and Yosuke are walking to the School and they were talking about what happened next.... '''Yosuke: Yo You, what time is it? Yu: 8:30am... Yosuke: OH Fuck?! we gonna be late?! (shout) Later, the school has been closed for 5 days because there are many rats. Yosuke: What the...what's going on? Male Teacher: What are you doing here,Huh?! there are--! Yosuke: don't tell me... there's the dead victims inside the school? Male Teacher: No you Dick?! because those rats took our school?! (Yell) Yu: Rats...? Male Teacher: The principal told us because our school has closed for 5 days, you're should go home and study by yourself?! (Yell) Yosuke: What about you? Male Teacher: Me and Noriko Kashiwagi are taking out those RAT?! Yu: You should called the rat exterminator. Male teacher: We try?! but the rats cuttin the wire! Suddenly, Mrs.Kashiwagi was attacked by many rats in the way out... Mrs Kashiwagi: (Scream) HELP SOMEONE GET RID IT OF MY BOOBS!? (Shout) Male Teacher: I'm coming swe-- I'm mean "Nariko"?! But the rats were taking to them. but, the rats didn't speak english/japanese. Rat leader: (TODAY! WELL BE VICTORY?!) Rats are cheers it, then Yosuke ask one, Yosuke: How many rats are there? Mrs Kashiwagi: It was over 9000 rats?! Yu: Oh...well...we should go home Yosuke: Good luck... So they left without him and Mrs.Kashiwagi were take rid of 9000 rats. Later, they want home by theirself until Chie and Yukiko were arrvied, Chie: Yo guys, what are you doing.schools right over there or you guys cutting class...? Yosuke: Nope! our schools has been closed for 5 days... Yukiko: Huh? why?! Yu: because their are many rats in our school. Chie: Rat....ughh! I hate those thing... it creeping me out! (she started hate rats) Yukiko: Guess our school closed...So,what we do now? Yosuke: Maybe we should go home until we well going to Junes. Chie: Sounds great! (Happy) Yu: With our friends...Kanji,Rise & Naoto. Yosuke: Cool! (Happy) Yukiko: What about Teddie? he's our friend too... Teddie: Yeah Sempai, what about me... Everyone (except Teddie): Er?(Yosuke and chie)Huh?!(Yu & Yukiko) Teddie has arrived with them on the tree. Chie: Teddie! What the hell are you doing above the tree. Teddie: Because I am ninja of the si-- (fall down to the ground) AGHH!! He fall down on ground and hurt itself. Yukiko: Teddie are you okey? Teddie: Owwoww! I'm okey... Yu: Sorry I forgot you.. Teddie: It's okey sempai...,don't tell me you guys going home because all the rats at your school... Yosuke: How do you know? Teddie: Well.... Yosuke: Well what tell us-- wait, you're the one who sends rats to our school! Teddie: Ok!ok! it's was me?! look I'm sorry about what happen. The rats wants me deal because I ate the cheese-- Yosuke: Thanks! (happy) well let's go... So they are going home and... Teddie: Thanks? huh!? wait up?! Later at Dojima Residence, he was alone and call his uncle, Ryotaro Dojima about his school close. Yu: Hello..(used his phone) Ryotaro (on the phone): Hey Yu... it's something wrong?! where are you? Yu: I'm in your house and No,I'm fine. Ryotaro (on the phone): Oh---, wait are you support to be at school... Yu: Well because the school was closed from 5 days... Ryotaro (on the phone): Ok... So they off the phone and Yu call Rise Kujikawa for today. Yu: Rise...are you there? Rise (on the phone): yes sempai I'm here... At Rise's house, (PitBull ft. Ne-yo - Give Me Everything) Yu(on the phone): So are you coming at Junes? Rise: Sure... I love too (Happy) Then, at Kanji's house and Kanji Tatsumi was calling by Yu. Kanji: Wazz up man? Yu (on the phone): Hey Kanji, can you come at Junes. Kanji: Cool dude! I'm In! And last, Naoto Shirogane at her house. Naoto: Hello...oh Hi Sempai! Back at Yu's house Yu: Hi Naoto.. Can you come with us at Junes. Naoto (On the phone): I love too... but,I'm busy. sorry! Yu: Oh it's okey... I call you later. Naoto: Thanks... (love) 6 hours later, at Junes Department Store, Yu and his friend are sitting at Junes Resturant. Yosuke: Guess we here, except Naoto... where is she? Yu: I realize she didn't come... Yukiko: I wonder what happen next... Chie: Who? Yukiko: the Victims! Rise: Ohhh.... who's gonna be next? Kanji: Naoto?! Yosuke: She's already... Yu: Hmm... Yu ask Teddie, Yu: Teddie, did you heard yet? Teddie: Nope. Rise: That Wonderful! we should start... there she is! Hey! Naoto,Over here! (Shout on Naoto) Naoto was just arrvied,the boys were look at her and Rise was shock, Naoto: Hi! Guy... Yosuke: Whoa~! Rise: Oh...Fuck....!? Teddie: WOW~! Giri! you looking fine~! Naoto: Thanks...(Smile and Nervous) Kanji: Wow...She looks hot... (his nose is bleeding) Yu: Guess you did come... (Happy) Naoto: (*Giggle*) I guess so... Suddenly, Teddie heard the girl voice. Unknown girl voice: Help~ He ask them, Teddie: Did you guys heard? Yosuke: No...why?! Teddie: I heard a girl voice. Chie: I seen everygirl didn't help. Come on, it gonna fine (She heard girl voice)...or not! They were heard a girl voice who come from... Yu: I can heard! Yosoke: Me too! Yukiko: Who's sound coming from? Kanji: Maybe at TV store. Yu: Ok, let's being our school uniforms and weapons. Everyone (Except Yu): OK! So, They want back they own houses and wears school uniforms. Later, at Junes TV store. Yu and Rise were waiting for others. Rise: I wonder where she is? Yu: Who knows! Luckily, They were arrived. Yosuke: We here...Where the girl? Rise: We heard her voice. but, We couldn't find her yet. Chie: This is Bullshit! I cannot believe we wear our school uniform! Kanji: Yeah... it's not so bad! it good thing we carry our weapons. But, the strange voice again... Unknown girl voice: Help~Me~ Yukiko: I can heard her! Teddie: Where! Yukiko: (She point the TV Screen) In there... Yosuke: I knew she is a next Victim! Naoto: My god, I realize she needs help! Yu: It no time lets Go...(tell Kanji) Kanji! watch the people are coming! Kanji: Roger! So,Kanji Guard them to watch the people are coming and last peason is Naoto. So,Kanji ran enter the Tv Screem.Later, They arrvied to place were known as Midnight Channal. Yu and gang are back to same spot. Yosuke: Yu, Did you see her? Yu: No, I don't see her.. Rise: Maybe the shadows took her? Chie: Come ON! if the shadows need her. She will killed! Yukiko: I wonder where she go? All the sudden, Yu heard a girl voice, Yu: Guys! I can heard. Teddie: Where? Yu point there and they ran to the place.Later, They saw building and streets. Yosuke: I don't remember this place! Chie: Me nether! Yu: Come on guys! let's do this! Suddenly Rise heard someone fight ,voices loud and hit someone! Rise: Guys! I heard someone! They are heard shouting. Kanji: Yes i can heard it! let's go! Yu: maybe we should find her later... Suddenly, they saw many shadows are arrvied. they attack them and... Everyone: PERSONA!!? (Shout) So, They were attack the shadows until... Naoto: What on earth?! Teddie: What is it?! She point someone and saw them were fighting.So they across to them and they arrived. Chie: HEY! WHAT ARE ALL DOING HERE?! ???: Who are you? ???: .......?! Yu: Who.. are you people...? So, that the story begins and is not over yet. To Be Continued... Category:Chapter Category:7teen X Persona 4